


Lost and Found

by winwinsbae



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Being Lost, Clones, Fluff, Gen, Japan, sm clones their artists, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwinsbae/pseuds/winwinsbae
Summary: Taeyong ends up getting lost, after walking away from his dorm in Japan. Instead of finding his way, he finds a man that looks exactly like him.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I want Taeyong and Jaejoong to meet.

After hours of dance practice for the upcoming NCT Origin concert in Tokyo, Taeyong couldn’t help but feel burnt out, like an overfired circuit that couldn’t be mended. He looked in front of the mirror, his face bruised with red due to the amount of energy he’d forced out of himself from dancing vigorously.

“Hyung are you okay?” Jaehyun asked, as he wipes his towel on the nape of his neck.

“Barely,” Taeyong said, as he took a gulp of his water. “I can’t even bring myself to do the chorepgraphy right. It’s like I’ve lost my touch.”

“What are you talking about?” Jaehyun asked. “You did great hyung...I didn’t see any flaw.”

“...”

“You know what hyung,” Jaehyun said, as he hung his towel around his neck. “I think you’re being too hard on yourself lately.”

“...”

“Maybe,” Taeyong sighed. “I mean all that’s been on my mind is the tour.”

“...”

“Maybe you should destress...go take a nap or something.” Jaehyun said.

“I’ll feel more unproductive with a nap,” Taeyong sighed. “Maybe I’ll walk or something.”

“That statement reminds me so much of Yunho-hyung,” Jaehyun chuckled.

“What made you think that?”

“The unproductive part,” Jaehyun chuckled, as his deep, sweet dimples surfaced on his cheeks. “You two never rest.”

**

 

With a black mask on his face, and earpods plugged in both his ears, Taeyong made himself susceptible to the dangers of distraction, as he roamed mindlessly on the sidewalk, admiring the sights ahead of him. MCR banged in his ears, blocking away the ambience of the streets. Night crept its way in the skies, as darkness started to loom upon him.

The identity of NCT’s Taeyong was nowhere to be seen. Currently, he took the identity of Lee Taeyong, a normal guy with no ambition. There were no cameras, no reporters chasing him. No one judging him for his past, nor the beauty of his face. The people walking alongside him were just normal people, who were tired from school, who grew bored of their mundane routines. Though his feet were aching, he presumed his walk, ignoring the sweat that swarmed underneath the soles of his feet.

There were many signs that he couldn’t read. Places he had no past recognition of. Everything was so foreign to him, despite the similarities that Seoul and Japan shared. They were like siblings that looked same, but had completely different personalities.

Suddenly, the music in his earpods stopped, bringing Taeyong to a halt. He narrowed his eyes in frustration as he pulled out his phone. He repeatedly tapped the screen, hoping it would come back to life.

“Did my battery just die?”

A great deal of panic fell over Taeyong’s shoulders, realizing that the GPS app that he was heavily reliant on, was now unfunctional. Taeyong scanned the streets, realizing that it was probably a good time to go home. His head felt light, as the buildings in his mind morphed into one, giant silhouette that blended within the darkness.

Taeyong lowered his head as he turned around. There was simply too much in his head, that he’d forgotten to charge his phone before leaving the house, which has put him in this situation. It’s been forty minutes since he’d left his dorm. He was too far from home to trace back his steps.

He dug through his pockets, seeking for change. To his disappointment, there was nothing he could pick up, only gathering lint between his fingers.

Taeyong was not the type to confront someone, nor even strike a conversation with anybody. How could he ask someone for help outside the boundaries of his native tongue? Yuta had yet to teach him the set of words to use when one gets lost.

Holding his frustration in, Taeyong clenched his jaw and walked the opposite direction. He walked slower than the average person, as he dragged his feet on the pavement. He looked at each sign carefully, hoping a sense of familiarity would click in his head. Most of the signs looked like utter gibberish to him, as they mostly consisted of kanji. If only he had studied Japanese more instead of writing more Korean songs.

His stomach began to grumble, as the scent of beef ramen reaches his nose. His urge to eat heightened, as he stepped closer to the ramen shop despite his lack of funds. Suddenly, the door hits him on the way in, causing Taeyong to jolt back.

“Sumimasen!” Taeyong cried, as he bowed to the masked man in front of him.

“Daijoubu desu. Shinpai arimasen... Ano...Daijōbudesuka?”

Taeyong looked up at the man as he slowly backed away from the door. Tounguetwisted and utterly confused, he didn’t know what to say.

“I’m sorry but I’m....Korean...I don’t know....” Taeyong muttered.

“Korean?”

A glimpse of hope entered Taeyong’s way, as the man actually understood what he’d said.

“Y...yes,” Taeyong nodded.

“It’s nice seeing another Korean,” the man said, as he pulled down his mask.

Taeyong’s eyes widened as the man’s face came to his sight. For some reason, it was like looking at a mirror. It was like seeing himself in another person, despite having many physical differences at the same time. The man had soft, yet sharp looking features, with his big bright eyes and perfectly angled nose. It was like looking at an angel. An angel in the form of a man, with wide yet small frame, and legs that were as lean and long like a tree.

“I’m actually...” Taeyong mumbled. “Lost.”

“Lost? Really?” the man asked. “Do you need help?”

“S...sort of...” Taeyong croaked.

“I have time,” the man said, looking at his watch. “Where do you want to go?”

“Um....Block 29 of Shibuya...” Taeyong croaked. “It’s....it’s a big, orange building...with a bike in front.”

“You’re quite near, how could you get lost?” the man chuckled.

“I don’t know...I’m not good at directions,” Taeyong said, pocketing his hands.

“Don’t worry...I was like this too when I first came to Japan,” the man said, smiling.

“Are you really sure you can help me?” Taeyong asked. “I mean...don’t you have better things to do?”

“No I’m good,” the man said. “I’m finished all my sche-I mean...haha, my work.”

“I see,” Taeyong nodded.

“Are you here for vacation?” Jaejoong asked.

Taeyong pursed his lips, not knowing how to answer this guy. Did this guy even know NCT? Should he say the truth? Or shall he play the act of a commoner?

“I uh...I’m here for dance school,” Taeyong said.

“Really?”

“Yes...” Taeyong nodded. “My parents...they wanted me to do this...so they sent me to a dance academy here.”

“Really which dance academy?”

Taeyong choked on his own breath. “Um...I don’t know yet, we’re still...uh looking,” Taeyong said.

“You must be a really good dancer if your parents want you to pursue dancing.” the man stated.

“Oh me? Well,” Taeyong said, clearing his throat. “I’m okay I guess.”

“Do you do modern or traditional dance?”

“Uh...m-modern. Hip hop kind of dance,” Taeyong said. “Like...like those BTS guys.”

“Oh, BTS,” the man chuckled. “They are popular these days.”

“Yeah...I wish our group could reach the same popularity as them one day.”

“Your group?”

“Oh!” Taeyong cried.

Taeyong felt like an absolute idiot, after almost giving away his supposed identity of being a kpop idol.

“I mean...I wish I could dance like them,” Taeyong said.

“I wish I could dance like them too,” the man said, throwing his head back. “It’s been a long while since I’ve used my bones properly.”

“You...you dance too?” Taeyong said, widening his eyes.

“Do you know me at all?” the man asked, stopping in his steps.

Taeyong raised his eyebrows, reacting to the change of atmosphere. It felt as if the man was questioning his intelligence.

“Um,” Taeyong said, pursing his lips.

“Ah never mind,” the man said, patting his shoulder.

“You’re really handsome though,” the man said. “You could be a celebrity.”

“How can you tell? I’m hiding behind a mask,” Taeyong stated.

“Your gaze tells it all,” the man said, pointing at Taeyong’s mask.

“Everyday...Every Night....With You....”

This song somewhat sounded familiar to Taeyong’s ears, as he remembered hearing it in a concert once. It was also a frequent song in Yuta’s playlist.

“Tohoshinki....” Taeyong muttered. “My friend likes this song.”

“Begin?”

“Are you a Tohoshinki fan too?” Taeyong asked.

Suddenly the man breaks out in laughter as he clenches his stomach. Taeyong scrunches his eyebrows in fear as he stood still behind the man, deeply questioning his sanity.

“Are you okay?” Taeyong asked. “Why are you laughing?”

“I’m sorry, you are quite the jokester. I don’t know if you’re joking with me or not.”

“What are you trying to say?” Taeyong asked, curling his fists.

“Never mind, I want to keep playing this game.”

“What game?”

“Are you saying you really don’t know?”

“No,” Taeyong said, shaking his head.

“Okay well that’s fine with me,” the man said, fastening his pace.

“I really want to know...” Taeyong said, as he jogged to catch up with the man.

“How old are you?” the man asked.

“I’m 23,” Taeyong said.

“I’m...25 then,” the man said.

“25?” Taeyong asked.

“Yes.”

“...”

“You can call me Hyung,” the man said.

“Hyung.”

“What’s your name?” the man asked.

“Um...Lee Taeyong.”

“Ah Lee Taeyong.”

“So,” Taeyong said. “What are you here in Japan for?”

“I’m here...to start my own business,” the man replied.

“Really?” Taeyong asked. “What kind?”

“Hm, a café.”

“A café?” Taeyong asked. “Wow...”

“You can come visit some time,” the man said, pulling out a business card.

Taeyong takes the card from the man’s hands

Kave Café.

“It’s a European styled café,” the man said. “Do you like sweets?”

“Sort of,” Taeyong said.

“Ever since I was a kid,” the man said. “I’ve always wanted to own a grocery store.”

“Why?” Taeyong asked.

“Because you can eat all the cookies in there.”

“That’s a really particular reason,” Taeyong chuckled. “But now you’re going to start a café...what made you change your mind?”

“I always change my mind. When I think I’m happy with something...I always think that the happiness will not last,” the man said.

“Really? Why is that?” Taeyong asked.

“I’ve experienced many obstacles in life...” the man sighed. “I don’t like living in a fantasy...so that’s why I break it.”

“Wow...that sounds a bit...sad,” Taeyong muttered.

“It cost me a lot of friendships...especially this brotherhood that I once had.”

“...”

“Do you have any brothers?” the man asked, glancing at Taeyong.

The two were hindered by a crosswalk, as the lights went red, causing them to stop.

“I have...twenty other brothers...” Taeyong said.

“Twenty?!” the man cried.

“Yes,” Taeyong smiled.

“I thought me having eight sisters was a lot!” the man cried.

“You have eight sisters?” Taeyong gasped.

“How is that shocking when you have twenty brothers?”

“They’re not my blood brothers,” Taeyong stated. “More like....my brothers from work.”

“Ah I see...”

“They all come from different countries,” Taeyong elaborated. “Four came from China, one from Japan, one from America, one from Canada...oh and one from Thailand!”

“Wow, that’s a multicultural brotherhood right there,” the man joked.

“It is,” Taeyong smiled. “But I like it somehow. They all give me a different perspective in life.”

“ I see,” the man said. “Well...I hope you don’t break ties with them.”

“I won’t even think of doing that,” Taeyong said. “They’re like my brothers. I can’t imagine my life without them.”

“That’s what I said to my four other brothers,” the man said.

“Why? What happened to your brothers?”

The cross light finally flashed back to life, causing the people behind them to move.

“I left them,” the man said, speeding forward.

“Why...why would you do that?”

“I told you,” the man said. “I have a knack for ruining long lived happiness...”

This man had strange philosophies in life, but Taeyong couldn’t help but be drawn to the man, as he wanted to hear of what more he had to say.

Finally, they reached the end of the crosswalk, beating the rush from the cars behind them. Taeyong took another glance of the man, as he studied him from head to toe. Until now, he didn’t realize how rich this man was, with his expensive looking shoes that shone from his feet, and the stack of rings on his fingers. Even his perfume gave off a luxurious aroma, which had a strong yet flowery scent to it.

“Are you always this pessimistic?” Taeyong asked as he caught up to the man.

It was somewhat hard to keep up with the man’s pace, as he paced himself faster than the normal person. Taeyong started to think that this man didn’t want to help him at all.

“Maybe,” the man said. “Does it seem that way?”

“Very,” Taeyong nodded.

“You’re young, that’s why you don’t know much...”

“....”

“But, I was your age when I left my brothers,” the man stated.

“Really...”

“...”

“Why did you even leave them in the first place?” Taeyong asked.

“I didn’t leave them all at once,” the man replied. “It just sort of happened along the way...”

“I see...” Taeyong nodded.

The growls in Taeyong’s stomach resurfaced, as the sweet scent of barbeque approaches him, causing him to look at the street vendor. A lump enters Taeyong’s throat, as his craving for the skewer barbeque grows.

“Are you hungry?”

“No..I’m...”

“Ay...it’s obvious,” the man said, nudging Taeyong’s shoulder. “I’ll buy some-”

“Hyung it’s oh-”

“Sumimasen...” the man said, as he stood in front of the vendor.

The lady’s eyes widen as the man acknowledges her presence. Taeyong stood at the back, curious to why this man seemed so special to her.

“Kim...Jaejung!”

Taeyong’s hand falls out of his pocket, as he hears that name come out of the lady’s mouth. Kim Jaejung? That named sounded familiar, too familiar that it bothered Taeyong for not having the ability to pinpoint who it correlated to.

_“Taeyong...you look so much like my old friend....”_

_“Which friend Yunho-sunbaenim?”_

_“Jae...Jaejoong.”_

Was it...Youngwoong Jaejoong? The man that Taeyong was not supposed to mention under the roof of SM Entertainment? The one who rebelled against the company? That one friend that Yunho got nostalgic over? How could Taeyong not recognize him? He seemed so down to earth and approachable, like a neighborhood hyung.

To Taeyong’s surprise, Jaejoong held a bag with four containers inside of them, with two skewers on the other hand.

“Wh...why did you buy that much?” Taeyong asked.

“You said you had 21 other brothers right?”

“Well...not all of them are here,” Taeyong chuckled. “Some of them are in Korea...well....eighteen of them are here so I guess...but no! You don’t have to give them to me...”

“No it’s okay Taeyong,” Jaejoong said, insisting to give the bag to Taeyong. “I don’t eat that much. I wouldn’t be able to keep all of this.”

“I...I’m thankful for your kindness,” Taeyong said, bowing to the man in ninety degrees.

“Why...why are you bowing to me like that?”

“Be...because....” Taeyong croaked. “I...You seem like a really nice guy, that’s all...” Taeyong said, backing away.

“There’s no need,” Jaejoong said, smiling as he gave Taeyong the bag.

“Taeil is going to be so happy,” Taeyong whispered, as he looked inside the bag.

“Here,” Jaejoong said, giving one of the skewers to Taeyong’s free hand.

“Thank...thanks...” Taeyong said, as he took a bite out of the meat.

Taeyong looked like he was in heaven as the flavors danced on his tongue, like a circus of angels that took form of barbeque sauce and peppers.

“Let’s go,” Jaejoong said. “It’s going to get dark soon.”

“Okay,” Taeyong said.

For the remainder of five minutes, they walked in silence, as Taeyong took the time to ponder upon the man’s presence. He should’ve known from the start that this man was not your average guy. Those brothers he’d talked about was Yunho and Changmin-sunbae. Jaejoong and the two other members that left him were portrayed to be as greedy monsters that were not allowed to be mentioned within SM grounds.

Despite the accusations made against Jaejoong, it didn’t refrain people from talking about Taeyong’s resemblance with Jaejoong, especially Yunho-sunbaenim.. Sometimes, Taeyong wondered if Yunho had actually liked him for his talent, or if he just liked him due to his resemblance with Jaejoong.

“You know at first I thought you would be a chic type of guy,” Taeyong remarked. “But you’re actually down to earth.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because...you look rich,” Taeyong chuckled. “I’m usually not this frank with people. But...when I see you, a lot of questions pop up in my head.

“Am I really that interesting?” Jaejoong sked.

“Maybe,” Taeyong said, taking a last bite of his skewer before throwing it to the garbage ahead of him.

“You know...you sort of look like me,” Jaejoong remarked.

“That’s because...” Taeyong croaked, as he stopped in his tracks. “I think I’m supposed to be you.”

“What do you mean?” Jaejoong asked, as he turned around.

“You’re...”

“...”

“You’re Kim Jaejoong aren’t you?” Taeyong blurted out.

The man kept his silence.

“I am.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me from the start?” Taeyong asked, as he slowly pulled his mask away. “You pretended to be some commoner. You could’ve just told me that you were a celebrity.”

“I didn’t want to ruin the flow of our budding friendship,” Jaejoong replied.

“It just feels so weird,” Taeyong said, stepping forward. “Because...”

“...”

“I’m not allowed to talk to you...”

“Why not?” Jaejoong asked.

“Because...” Taeyong continued. “I’m actually not from a dance academy...”

“...”

“I’m from...SM Entertainment,” Taeyong confessed.

“It’s not surprising at all,” Jaejoong said, placing his hands in his pockets.

“What?”

“The minute I saw you,” Jaejoong said. “I knew you were a kid from that company.”

“...”

“Your mask and your bright hair color says it all...”

“...”

“And,” Jaejoong continued. “I’ve seen your albums in the CD shop I frequent.”

“You...you did?” Taeyong asked, widening his eyes.

“I was surprised seeing a kid that looked like me in my younger days,” Jaejoong grinned, as he looked at the ground.

“Do we really look alike?” Taeyong asked.

“Maybe...” Jaejoong said.

“A lot of people tell me that I do. And I never know how to react...”

“Shouldn’t it be considered as an insult to look like me?” Jaejoong asked.

“Why so?” Taeyong asked, though he already knew the answer.

“Because I’m a traitor.”

“It’s true...well that’s what the company says,” Taeyong muttered.

“It’s quite sad that my company can’t let go of their grudges...” Jaejoong sighed.

“The company does...but not....Yunho-sunbaenim,” Taeyong said.

Jaejoong bit his lip. “Yunho?”

“Yes,” Taeyong said, nodding. “He says that...”

“....”

“He understands what you did...even though you were mad at him at the time...” Taeyong explained.

“How do...how do you even....do you talk to him?”

“From time to time,” Taeyong said, nodding. “I’m the leader of this group that I’m in, so then Yunho-sunbaenim tends to talk to me a lot when we’re doing evaluations....”

“You must be very special then,” Jaejoong smiled. “I declined being the leader.”

“Why?” Taeyong asked. “You seem so leader-like.”

“I’m too erratic with my emotions,” Jaejoong said. “I also get tired of things easily and I’m quite blunt.”

“....”

“But you...you seem like a level-headed kid.”

“Really?” Taeyong asked, scratching his head. “I can’t even find my way around Shibuya.”

“When I first came to Japan...with the other four, we were just as lost as you were....we couldn’t even talk to people without fearing that they would make fun of our Japanese....”

“And now...” Taeyong said. “You guys are really famous.”

“Well...it was hard work, that’s for sure.”

“Oh!” Taeyong cried, as he spotted the big orange building in front of him. “That’s my dorm!”

“See? It wasn’t too far from where we were,” Jaejoong said.

“Wow! Thank you!” Taeyong cried. “If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have reached this place!”

“You always find your way back home...even if you end up far...” Jaejoong stated, smiling.

“But what about you sunbae?” Taeyong asked. “Will you ever find your way back home?”

“What do you mean?” Jaejoong asked.

“I mean...since you left Tohoshinki....do you ever feel out of place?”

“No, not really...” Jaejoong said, shaking his head.

“....”

“I feel like, my place in life right now is the right place to be...” Jaejoong said. “Sometimes you have to walk on a path alone in order to find yourself.”

“...”

“But I know...that I’ll always find my way back home...” Jaejoong smiled. “It’s not like Yunho and Changmin are retired yet, right?”

“I guess so,” Taeyong chuckled.

“I guess I’ll go now,” Jaejoong said. “I don’t want to hold you back from reuniting with your ...brothers.”

“Wait!” Taeyong cried, before he stepped inside the building. “Do...do you want to have dinner with us?”

“I don’t think-”

“Our manager is sleeping in the other dorm...” Taeyong said.

“Won’t it be strange to eat with the other youngsters?” Jaejoong asked.

“But it would be nice for you to join us,” Taeyong smiled.

“No it’s okay...I think we have to draw a line now. Especially with you and your rising career...”

“...”

“I don’t want you to be in trouble for talking to me or your groupmates. And trust me...I’m very familiar with SM’s punishing tactics...” Jaejoong said.

“I...guess...but...” Taeyong said, pouting his lips.

“Go back in Taeyong-ah.”

Taeyong felt his heart skip a beat. It was so surreal for someone as big as Jaejoong to speak to Taeyong as if he was his own friend.

“Okay I will,” Taeyong sighed, as he continued to climb up on the steps.

“...”

“Thank you for the skewers!” Taeyong cried, waving at Jaejoong.

“...”

“And also...if you have the chance...please call Yunho and Changmin-sunbaenim....”

Jaejoong smiled, as he waved back at Taeyong. From a distance, Jaejoong watched the young man mount up the steps and disappear into the building. To his surprise, Jaejoong’s ringtone went off.

“Hello?” Jaejoong asked.

“Jaejoong-ah.”

“Yunho?”

“What are you doing right now?”

“Oh...just looking at the mirror.”

“What do you mean?”

“Not literally, but metaphorically,” Jaejoong stated.

“...”

“I literally just saw my mini-me,” Jaejoong said. “My mirror.”

**


End file.
